Hurricane
by KiSStHiSx86
Summary: The five Evans sisters were perfect...until that fateful year when their lives began a destructive path downwards... will James Potter be able to save rebellious Lily, or will he be swept up in their vicious HURRICANE?
1. INTRODUCTION

Hi my name's Lily and this is my first fanfic I've ever written.that being said this is PROBABLY gonna suck, especially at the beginning, so ANY reviews will help.say it with me now, "CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM". Anyway, I hope you like this story, its been floating around in my mind for the last few days so I decided to give fanfiction writing my first shot. PLEASE review.and if truthfully you don't like it, say so.and if enough people don't like it, I might just have to end it right here, right now.ok its Christmas and even though I'm Jewish I don't like feeling sad today! So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and make me a happy girl!.wow sounded waaaay less corny in my head.just PLEASE review and ENJOY!  
  
---  
  
HURRICANE  
  
BY LILY P  
  
The Evans sisters - forever in everyone's minds as perfect. From the first time Sophia walked onto the Hogwarts Express to the last glimpse anyone had of the quintet, they had been the ideal- the girls every guy wanted, the girls every other girl secretly wanted to be. At the crucial year in their lives, Claire had been a third year, Becca a fourth, Madeline a fifth, Lily a sixth, and Sophia in her final year.  
  
The Evans' were born to a Muggle family, with the eldest daughter, Petunia, as the only non-magical child. All the daughters were fair-skinned with varying shades of red hair, bright eyes, and dazzling smiles. They were all brilliant, at the tops of their respective classes. And while most people saw the Evans as their own tight-knit group, each had a their own distinctive personality and group of outside friends.  
  
The Evans' parents, Lawrence and Miranda, were overprotective of their daughters. Overprotective being an understatement. They were Muggles, and while they were proud of their daughters, they were still paranoid that something would happen to their precious children. They learned to use Owl Post to keep close tabs on Sophia, Lily, Madeline, Becca, and Claire while they were at Hogwarts, and practically kept Petunia under lock and key back home in England. The witch-daughters were practically bombarded with letters, hearing from their parents in the morning and at night, on a good day. Mostly they were harmless reminders- stay out of trouble, always finish your homework, wear a sweater when it snows- but above all, every letter stressed the biggest rule- NO BOYS. 


	2. CHAPTER ONE

HURRICANE, CHAPTER ONE  
  
Sophia, Lily, Madeline, Becca, and Claire Evans sat in their own compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the way to the new term. The five of them spread out and sat- no, sprawled- themselves over the seats, their trunks piled in one corner or in the overhead compartment, their owls in their respective cages placed on the trunks or hanging from the ceiling. Lily scanned the pages of her novels while Claire sat in a secluded corner, writing in her journal and the rest of the sisters chatted amongst themselves. A cozy, friendly feeling emanated from their section of the train. As people walked around, virtually everyone stopped in to say a quick hello, many of whom stayed for a conversation much longer than "hello" with one of the charismatic girls.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, four popular Gryffindor boys who called themselves the Marauders, were stationed in a compartment a few down from the Evans. These boys were each brilliant to some degree, and on the most part handsome. Above everything, the Marauders loved pranks, jokes, and trouble in general. They were jovial 16-year olds, but still had secrets. Serious, quiet, and reserved Remus was a werewolf; none but his closest friends and the headmaster knew this. To aide him in his time of need, the other Marauders had become Animages to keep the wolf company during the full moon. James, the genius, star-Quidditch player, and all-around perfect boy transformed into a deer; Sirius, the jokester ladies- man heartbreaker turned into a large black dog; and Peter, not as bright, good-looking, or well-liked as the other boys, but cunning in his own way, became a rat. The four had covert adventures once a month together during the few nights Remus was indisposed; they found secret passageways to Hogsmeade and around the school, and played pranks on unsuspecting people all year round.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus decided to leave the compartment for awhile, leaving Peter, who was asleep, deep into his mid-afternoon nap. They stopped in at other compartments to greet people and have a quick laugh.  
  
"Phew," Remus said as Sirius slid the glass door shut behind him. "I thought Amos would never let us leave." The three boys glanced at each other sideways, and then broke out into laughter. Diggory and his group of Hufflepuff friends took every opportunity they had to get on friendly terms with the Marauders and brag a little, to the extreme amusement of the Gryffindors. They walked a little farther down the corridor, laughing until Sirius hit James and Remus as they came to the last compartment on their car. James peered through the fuzzy glass into the section. He vaguely saw five red heads, and knew immediately who they were.  
  
"Should we even risk it?" James asked his friends. "Last June I think Sophia was a little mad about that whole mud-throwing victory party at the Slytherins after the Quidditch Cup."  
  
"Sent you a Howler at home, too?" Sirius asked, his face breaking into a grin. James nodded, not able to conceal his smile anymore. Remus knocked on the compartment door before his companions could stop him.  
  
"Come in," a cheerful voice called from within. He opened the door and the three boys sidled in, carefully sliding the door shut behind them as they tried to find space in the crowded room. Sirius and Remus immediately struck up conversation with the Evans sisters, but James could just survey the room.  
  
Claire, with her reddish brown hair and chestnut eyes, was curled up in the far corner, staring blankly out the window at the scenery rushing past and writing in her journal. Next to her sat freckly Madeline cross-legged, who was braiding Becca's straight shoulder-length almost blonde hair. Across them were Lily and Sophia, the oldest sisters. Sophia had long, straight hair, which was a carrot-like color with hints of coffee. She had intense blue eyes and a penchant for rules. She was strict, as the Marauders knew all too well, but laughed easily and was extremely forgiving. The "Head Girl" badge was gleaming in the sunlight on the trunk that she was leaning against.  
  
But James's eyes were drawn to Lily. She was lying down on the seat, her feet facing Sophia and her back on the seat, her head resting sideways on an arm that dangled over the edge and a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. Her deep, dark red waves splayed out under her, accenting her peachy, perfectly unblemished complexion. Sophia's intense eyes were nothing compared to Lily's emerald ones; you could easily get lost in them without noticing. She seemed to have grown a little taller, but that wasn't the only thing that appeared to have grown; through the blue knit sweater and jeans that Miranda Evans insisted that she wear to cover her, James could tell that she had matured and developed curves.  
  
Lily caught James staring. She blushed a little and sat up, taking the lollipop out her mouth to playfully stick her tongue out at him. The flash of her Prefect badge she had pinned to her back startled him and brought him back to reality. "Hi," she said, turning around to look at him.  
  
"H-h-hi Lily," he stammered. It wasn't often that James Potter was at a loss for words.  
  
"How has your summer been?" she asked in a friendly tone, situating herself in a more comfortable position and putting the lollipop back in her mouth.  
  
"It was, uh, great," he replied. He watched as she shook her wavy hair over one shoulder and leaned her head on the carpeted wall of the compartment. Why can't I think of something to say now, when it's important he thought to himself. Awkward silence ensued between them, though the conversation never dragged between Remus, Sirius, and the other Evans.  
  
Suddenly something hit him on the temple. He turned to Lily, who had an innocent look on her face, though it was obvious that she was trying to conceal a smile. "Gotcha," she grinned. He bent down to pick up whatever had hit him, and moved to flick the paper ball back at her.  
  
"Na-ah," she said, smiling broadly, showing her perfect white teeth. "You try to pull that with me, Mr. Potter, and I'll take points away from Gryffindor," she pointed to her Prefect badge on her back with a slender, crimson-polished finger. James smiled back.  
  
"Me? Never," he exclaimed, a look of mock horror on his face. "Why would you ever suggest such a thing?" They both broke out into laughter.  
  
Moments later the witch with the food cart rolled by. "We should be arriving at the Hogsmeade station in about 10 minutes, students should prepare for their arrival," she called down the train.  
  
"Well boys," Becca said. "Bye, bye!" she waved. Sophia got up to close the door behind the boys, but Sirius put his hand on it to stop her.  
  
"Are you sure I can't stay to watch the fun of robe changing?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Black," she replied. Remus came and pulled Sirius away with a comic look on his face. The girls broke out into laughter. James poked his head in one last time.  
  
"See you girls later!" he said, winking at Lily.  
  
"Good-BYE," Sophia said a little more forcefully as she slid the door shut. She sat back down, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Claire looked up from her journal for the first time in almost the whole train ride. "Lil, you KNOW what Mother said, you CAN'T do anything with him. I have a feeling this year's going to be hard ENOUGH without James Potter and his little 'Marauder' friends," she said seriously.  
  
Lily got up and walked over to her little sister, ruffling her hair with one perfectly manicured hand while the other cradled the cross on her necklace. "Don't worry so much Claire. I'll be fine," she said nonchalantly. "But seriously, I won't do anything bad. Well, too bad." 


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Sorry that took so long to update.first the parents dragged me to Washington D.C. for Christmas (Jewish families-we had to watch our movies and eat our Chinese food somewhere!) and five more days after that, and then there was the whole thing with New Years Eve.got a little out of hand at the Perlowin's but after kicking my friends out at 2 AM, my parents got over it. and then I had to finish my damn homework! Junior Year sucks!! Well, enough blabbering about stuff that people don't care about. SPECIAL THANKS to ayumi-hamasaki and cecelia for their reviews! This means a lot to me, you guys.and I'm hoping for more! Just 10 reviews by the end of the story and I'll be happy as a kid waking up late to a snow day on the start of midterms.wishful thinking, but.. And a SUPER SPECIAL SPECIALY THANKS to Melly for all her help with this chapter and the story in general and ahh I just can't stress the THANKS enough! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
CHAPTER TWO The Hogwarts Express was pulling up into the Hogsmeade Station, with its passengers in various states of finishing to change. The contents of the Evans' compartment were in disarray; the sisters frantically pulling on random parts of their uniforms. Sophia was already finished, standing up near the doorway, clicking her tongue at her sisters.  
  
"Girls, I knew we shouldn't have let those boys spend so much time with us. Now we're going to be late!" She tapped her foot against the polished wooden floor of the train.   
  
Lily looked up her older sister, and sighed with sarcastic exasperation while fumbling with her gold and red tie, trying to get it to tie correctly. "And that would never do, Sophie, would it, do be late on our first day of being Head Girl!" She broke out into a wide smile, as did Becca and Madeline. Sophia just looked down sternly. "Oh, you know I was kidding!" Lily exclaimed, playfully punching her sister in the arm. Sophia's good nature won over her; none of the sisters could stay mad at each other for long. A smile quickly spread over her face.   
  
The car stopped with a jolt; Becca and Madeline went up to Sophia standing by the door, both had finished dressing. Lily pulled her robes on, buttoning them up and went to join them. Claire was still staring out the window at the darkening sky around them. She hadn't said anything to any of her sisters since the warning she gave to Lily almost half an hour before. Her thin 13-year old body was still curled up, her straight hair hanging down her back. She seemed deep in thought, with her right hand clasped around her left wrist in her lap.   
  
Becca cleared her throat. As the sister closest to Claire in age, she was the sister Claire confided in the most. But everyone knew that she didn't tell Becca everything; no one person knew everything that went on in mysterious, introverted Claire's mind. "Earth to Claire, its time to go," she called. "Come on Claire Bear, get up, we have to get off the train!" When there was no discernable answer, Becca went up to her and lightly tapped her shoulder. Claire's huge chestnut eyes quickly turned to face her older sister.   
  
"What?" she inquired. She shook her head as if she were coming out of a daze.   
  
"Merlin's beard, Claire, its time to get off the train and get on to school!" Sophia cried.   
  
Claire quickly stood up, picking up her journal and arranging the folds on her robes. "We're there already?" she asked. The glare she got from her oldest sister answered in the affirmative without any words needed. She rushed over to her sisters, opened the door, and the five of them walked off the train together, arm in arm walking off the platform and getting into a buggy together.   
  
--- The Sorting Feast took place without event. The sisters sat at the Gryffindor table together, laughing with their fellow students and eating, acting normally, as if Claire's strange daze had not happened.   
  
After dinner, Lily and Sophia broke away from the rest of their sisters to go to one of the small side chambers off the Great Hall for the beginning of the year Prefects' meeting. When they got to the small, fire-lit room, they were greeted all around by warm and friendly "hellos".  
  
Sophia went off and sat by the fire in one of the large, overstuffed comfy chairs and began talking with Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. Both of them were sitting, with an empty chair waiting for the Head Boy, Robert Clarkestaff, of Hufflepuff.  
  
Lily stood by herself, not really talking to anyone in particular, just letting the scene around her wash over her. Each of the four houses at Hogwarts had two Prefects from fifth, sixth, and seventh years, a boy and a girl from each year. Gazing around the room, she noted the other Gryffindor Prefects- Emma Smith (a girl with straight, shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, light hazel eyes, chubby cheeks, and a perpetual smile) and Gregory Cooper (a forgetful, Muggle-born boy with shaggy brown hair who was always trying to fit in) of Fifth Year, Nicola Kent (a tall, slim girl with masses of dark brown curls who could easily pass as any Muggle model) and Sean Tain (a studious and serious blonde boy who got along quite well with Sophia) of Seventh Year.  
  
**But that's only five Gryffindors, including myself,** she thought. **And I'm the only Sixth Year. I wonder who the other boy is-**  
  
"Hey there, didn't expect to see you here!" someone called to her, interrupting her thoughts. Lily turned around, and to her surprise, the other Gryffindor Prefect was - "Yeah, bet you didn't think James Potter would be the other Prefect!"   
  
Lily turned around to face him. " You- but, you- wait, no, you can't," she stammered. "Isn't there some kind of, what would you call it, uh, conflict of interest between you being a Prefect and you being you, having the friends you do?"   
  
James just smiled. "I knew at least someone would think of that. I'll just need you to, uh, do more of the 'law enforcement' around here," he joked. Lily smiled. **I don't know what Claire was talking about, this year going to be bad and all.this is shaping up to be a blast.** she thought with a smile as the group sat down with Dumbledore to begin their meeting. --- The first few weeks of school went by as any other year- classes started, and as soon as homework began rolling in, the mood definitely got more serious. Quidditch started, and Lily went every match to watch James and the Gryffindor team start an undefeated season. Sophia was happy as a clam, with rules to follow and uphold, and keep others to.   
  
One night, at the beginning of October, the Evans sisters sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, finishing up the last of their homework. They had five red velvet chairs in a semi-circle in front of the fire and were chatting. Lily was working on a particularly hard Transfiguration essay. She stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts and peered down at Claire, who was sitting next to her, to see what she was doing.  
  
"Ahh, I hate Divination. No point, and Professor Trelawney isn't exactly one of my favorite people." she commented. Claire looked up at her sister and smiled weakly. Lily, in turn, looked down at her sister's analysis of her tealeaves. "Crooked cross.a club.and the Grim? Claire, are you the student this year that she said is going to die?"   
  
Claire just looked up at her sister and shrugged. "She didn't look at my cup; I saw the Grim all my own."   
  
Lily smiled and chuckled to herself. "Learning early, I'm proud.when you make it up, the more gruesome, the better."  
  
But Claire just smiled back at her blankly. In all seriousness, she replied, "But I did see it." 


End file.
